Where The Road Meets The Sun
by words end here
Summary: George, Izzie and Alex. Memories, choices and of course; elevators. Izzie makes a decision. Takes place during and after the season five finale. Oneshot.


**Summary: **George, Izzie and Alex. Memories, choices and of course; elevators. Izzie makes a decision. Takes place during and after the finale.

**A/N: ** It's a George and Izzie one, because seriously? They owned the finale. I just needed to write this because their final scene was so beautiful. And the title is from the song 'Where the road meets the sun' the songs screams these two and actually plays between that lovely scene where George tells how amazing Izzie is. This is set during the course of the finale.

**Where the road meets the sun**

_Angel wings spread over water worn wishes  
Guarding the dreams and the things left unsaid  
Here we are wandering, aimlessly roaming  
Lovers who linger and never forget_

Sometimes she just can't help herself. She can't stop herself. It's instinctual and she just cannot forget. She'd do anything to forget. Forget that they actually had a chance to be together. Because you don't ruin your best friend's marriage for the sake of a quick fling, just to see how it would feel like to be romantic with your best friend. You don't embark on a lustful affair just for the sake of it. You were in love with him but the time you both had been fleeting, riddled with hiding, jealousy and stolen glances and kisses.

And yet Izzie Stevens can't stop herself. She's lying in bed playing what her husband said in her head repeatedly like a broken record. She loves her husband – she really does but sometimes love is just not enough. They were always going to be like this. He'd always say something incredibly hurtful, he'd apologise, she'd accept it because she wasn't going to be her best friend and be divorced within a year and they'd start over again. She can't remember a day in her life more full of optimism, hope and joy more than her wedding day. Here he was, freakin' _Alex Karev _ready to commit to one woman for the rest of his days. In those moments, you had seen how much he'd grown.

And in the last few moments, she had seen just how much nobody ever _really _changes and your husband was no special exception.

This was what her marriage was going to be. An endless cycle of fighting then make up sex. And the sex is great when Denny doesn't show up, but she knows the novelty will wear off soon enough. She sure as hell couldn't change Alex's temper when you were both lustful interns, flirting shamelessly to everyone's disgust because _"He's the evil spawn, Iz!" _And even though she seen someone else, someone he always had the potential to be, she was not going to be able to change him now into that man. And in the end, she knows she'll only have herself to blame for that because she married Alex Karev. The unchanged Alex Karev.

But despite all this, you loved him. God, you really loved him. With all his flaws.

But more often that not, you can't have one thing and have the other.

She never had Alex whilst she was with George and being with Alex meant she couldn't really have George as anything more than a mere acquaintance. They both had drifted apart. Izzie could feel were he was missing, she wasn't longing for him in a petty manner. He was her best friend and she didn't really have one of those anymore, considering Meredith and Cristina were bound to each other and she always felt like the outsider there.

And so when her handsome, dark haired best friend steps in like the knight in shining armour that he really is, her unsung hero to tell her that she's _"this amazing surgeon and teacher" _, it kills her more mentally than what this disease is doing to her physically. Because this, if (a big if) she lives, if she survives this, this was what it was always going to be like. When Alex failed to be perfect, her best friend would swoop in and be all those things Alex tried to be, but hadn't perfected like George.

And eventually, know George and knowing herself, she knew exactly where this would lead. Because they had been in the same situation almost a year ago when it lead to her bed in a drunken haze of lust and passion. A night when nothing made sense yet she felt so complete. He loved her, she loved him. She trusted him. He trusted her. And even though it was wrong, it wasn't. Because there was nothing wrong with being someone she completely loved and trusted.

_I don't know whether we'll end up together,_

_But I'll always know that our love is true_

Izzie knows she had one chance and she took it. She told him she loved him and he told her the same.

And this is why Izzie can't understand just why they didn't work. Maybe they fit too perfectly together. They never fight the way she and Alex fight and there was nothing about George that Izzie felt she had to fix. They had to fix the fact that they were committing this terrible betrayal, more so on his part. And after that it fizzled. And she doesn't know why. She wants to go back and fix it, whatever tore them apart for that length of time. It's in her nature, to fix everything. And so, when she failed to fix their state, whatever it was, lovers or friends she decided maybe she did find her soul mate, but the tragic aspect of finding a soul mate is not ending up with them.

"You're back." Your husband says tearfully, "I would have loved you in my own way." She wonders what that would have been like.

She'll always be wondering.

Then she feels herself fade away.

She succumbs to the darkness with no energy within her to keep fighting. And that's all she wants to do is fight, because like her husband says, she's back and it turns out that she's not a vegetable.

You can't fight fate.

She's been here before. The same, flowing pink gown. The elevator. The feeling that everything is exactly in its right place, perfectly formed.

When the door slides open to reveal George O'Malley looking as handsome as ever in that uniform, she smiles that beaming smile. Because there is no one else she would rather want here with her. It's him. It always has been.

The smile and happiness gives way to confusion, there's something telling her she needs to go back.

"_I love you," he began, "I'll always love no matter what you choose. If you choose to come with me or if you choose to go back, Iz." George smiled kindly._

_And when the day comes,_

_I'll meet you here,_

"_I don't ever want to live without you." She said truthfully, tearing up. She knew what she was letting go of, but she could never let go of the man right in front of her. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop herself. It's instinctual. _

'_Cause I know that wishes come true,_

_I'm finding my way back to you._

They said it.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
